HIV protease inhibitor drugs induce changes in intermediary metabolism in HIV infected subjects. However, current studies cannot distinguish between direct effects of protease inhibitors vs. interactions with the host response to infection, including improving previously abnormal values in infected patients. Normal volunteers will undergo extensive metabolic assessments during two 5-day GCRC inpatient stays prior to and following one month's treatment with an HIV protease inhibitor.